Misaki's Punishment
by NightcoreAddictXx
Summary: Before Maki called for a night break, Usui said that he was going to punish her if she continued to be reckless. Now, he decides to actually punish her because Misaki convinced him to. LEMON! Do not read if you're under 18. Please read at your risk.


**Me-Heyo~! This is my next Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! one-shot!**

**Usui-Yahoo.**

**Misaki-What's wrong, alien?**

**Usui-I got out of the shower and now I feel lazy...*falls asleep on Misaki's shoulder***

**Misaki-What the f- - -**

**Me-I don't own Maid-Sama! I wish I did, though...**

**Usui-But you don't own it, so shut up.**

**Me-Gr, Usui!**

**Yukimura-Um...enjoy?**

**Me-WAIT! Before you enjoy, here is something to imprint into your mind: The beginning part is from Volume 5, Chapter 22 and this thing is called Misaki's Punishment for a reason. The part where Maki says it's time to rest for the night, that is the part where I tweak the chapter a bit. So yeah. And also, while typing up the lemon scene, I was listening to Nightcore-Lights by Nightcore MC. Play this once you reach the lemon scene and listen to it.**

**Yukimura-Now you guys shall enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Usui stuck his hands into his tuxedo pants pocket just as he stepped out of the restroom and spotted Misaki waiting for him.

"You are so slow! Break time was over two minutes ago!" Misaki snapped as he approached her and they began to walk.

"You cleaned up all the things by yourself?" he questioned.

"Of coure I had to, you baka! You took too long in the bathroom. What the hell is your problem?!" she asked angrily while crossing her arms over her chest.

"...Are you upset over something so small as that?" he asked as he continued to follow her.

"Yes, I am! We're late because you decided to either use the bathroom for too long or gel your hair for too long!" Misaki shouted as she began to march off.

Usui stood there for a moment before coming to a conclusion exactly as to why she was acting so grumpy.

"'It's totally like a flat board.' Are you mad over that?" he asked, which made her stop in her tracks. She whirled around to face him just as he caught up to her.

"'Actually, they were as sweet and juicy as I had imagined!' Did you want me to say that, instead?" he asked teasingly.

Misaki's face turned into a tomato as she began to scream out loud in his face.

"WHAT?! NOBODY TOLD YOU TO SAY THAT!" she screamed as she tried her hardest to hit him.

Usui had a wolf-like expression mixed in with a smirk on his face as he blocked every single one of her hits.

"Or was it that you were too nervous to go into the men's bathroom because you didn't know how to use it?" he noted.

"Wha...Wha...Wha...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY, YOU PERVERT?!" she nearly exclaimed as she tried to swing a punch to the face.

He grabbed her wrist, stopping her from hitting him and pulled her towards him.

She tried to pull her wrist out of his grasp, but he kept his grip on her wrist.

"What the...? Let go of me..." she trailed off.

"What's going on?"

"Are they arguing?"

"What went wrong with them?"

"...The one that is actually displeasured is you, Usui..." she trailed off as she looked into his green orbs.

"Maybe...but you don't know that." he stated in a cold voice. "Do you know why?" he questioned.

"I...I think so..." Misaki said to him.

"Is that so? Well, why don't we make up?" he asked.

Everyone stared at them, waiting for them to make up and be cooperative partners again.

He pulled her close to him so that he was breathing on her ear. Meanwhile, everyone was whispering and murmuring, wondering what was going to happen.

"If you continue to act like this," a smrik adorned his face as he whispered the last part to her. "I will have to punish you, Misaki." he said in a husky voice.

Everyone stared at them weirdly and that was when Misaki felt very embarrassed.

"Are...aren't you embarassed?! Usui, I understand you now, so let go of me!" Misaki screamed as she tried to get out of his grasp once again.

"Is that so? I'm glad that you understand, Misaki-_**KUN**_." he hinted while emphazing the -kun in the sentence.

"Sh-shut up!" she growled as he let go and she swung a fake punch to his chest. He chuckled just as Maki picked up his microphone.

"I have noticed how well you have been working today. Since I'm being nice here, I am going to give you a break and we shall resume the next day. Have a great rest of your day." Maki said as he rested his microphone down and walked away.

"Misaki-chan!" the manager called out as everyone raced over towards us.

Aoi pouted as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Congrats." Subaru said.

"Where are we staying for the night?" Misaki asked as they left the audition and headed down the street.

"I was talking to Maki while waiting for you guys and he said that there was this hotel called Notorious Rose and he booked rooms for all of the contestants. He also gave us a big suite for free!" the manager explained as they continued to walk to Notorious Rose.

They arrived soon after and the guy up front handed them three hotel cards and they headed into the elevator. Aoi pressed the button twenty-four and the elevator began to go up.

"Um...Honoka-chan? Why do we have three cards?" Misaki asked.

"Oh, that? Well, Aoi-chan wanted to have a room to himself, since he doesn't like sleeping with a ton of girls. Even though he crossdresses." Honoka said while shooting a sly smirk in his direction.

"Wh-what?! So what if I have my own room?!" Aoi complained.

"So...who is sleeping with Usui?" Misaki quesitoned.

"You are, of course! Misaki-chan needs to keep him company, ne?" the manager said as the elevator stopped at their destination.

"...WHAT?! Let me take Aoi-chan's card!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Why, ugly hag?" Aoi asked hotly.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE WITH THAT OUTER-SPACE PERV ALIEN!"

* * *

After convincing Aoi over and over again, Aoi finally gave in and let Misaki take his card. He stayed with the manager and the others, just like the manager had planned.

Misaki was coming back from the hot springs they had with her white and red striped bath dress and she was drying her hair with one of the hotel's towels.

"Ah...! That was refreshing...!" Misaki declared.

"But not as refreshing as watching you struggle your ass off throughout this whole audition." a familiar voice sneered from right behind her.

She gritted her teeth and whirled around with her fist ready, thinking that it was Usui. But, it turned out to be Tora Igarashi.

"I...Igarashi!" she exclaimed once she saw the bleach blonde-haired hazel-eyed guy. Memories from the last time she met him flowed through her mind and her hands were clenched into fists, remembering how he tried to kiss her that one time.

"What? Surprised?" he asked.

"Yes! How do you know that I was competing?" she asked.

"I had a feeling. Say," he eyed her in her white and red striped bath dress. "Just seeing you dressed up in such a short and hot bath dress is turning me on." he said while running his tongue along his bottom lip.

"Y...you bastard! Leave me alone!" she screamed before racing off to her hotel room. She used her card to get in and she barged into her room to see Usui laying on her bed half-naked while watching football on TV. (A/N: Football does not equal soccer in this story.)

"U...USUI! What the hell are you doing here?!" she screamed once again.

"What, kaichou?" he then eyed her in her bath dress and smirked. "Nice dress. Mind if I take it off of you?" he asked with a perverted look on his face.

"N...NO! Now," she pulled him off of the bed and pulled him over to the door that connected both of their rooms, which was slightly open. "Go back to your room and leave me alone." she snpped before kicking him into the room and slamming the door behind her.

"Oi, kaichou. You are such a turn on." he said from behind the door which made her let out a loud "hmph!" before going to change.

Just as she was about to throw on her black and red striped cami, she heard someone knock on the door.

She had a feeling that it was the manager and walked over to the door, wearing her white pajama pants and her hot pink bra. She flung open the door and smiled sweetly.

"Manager, what's up? Need anything?" she asked without considering to look at the person.

"Oh wow. The hag is actually a girl." a sarcastic voice said simply.

She looked down and saw Aoi staring at her while holding a bottle of strawberry milk in his hand.

"W-WHAT?! Aoi-chan, what are you doing here?!" she exclaimed.

"Honoka-chan had one extra strawberry milk and so, she suggested that Subaru-chan gave this to you, but Subaru-chan let me take it instead. Didn't know I'd catch you dressing into your PJS." he explained.

"You could've just left it on the ground, knock on the door, and leave." Misaki pointed out bluntly.

"Yeah, I could've." Aoi shoved the milk into her hands while looking away, a fierce blush arising. "Just take the milk." he said.

A smile adorned her face as she took the milk and knelt down to his height.

"Thanks, Aoi-chan." she said before giving him a kiss on the cheek and hugging him to her tightly.

Aoi's face was on fire at the moment as he pulled away from her suddenly.

"You ugly hag! Watch your filthy hands!" Aoi snapped before running into the door next door.

Misaki couldn't help but laugh at his clumsiness as Subaru opened the door and let him in. Misaki closed the door behind her and threw on her cami, opened her strawberry milk, and watched some comedy show while cuddling up on the bed.

* * *

A crash of lightning caused Misaki to let out a quiet squeak and curl up in her bed. No matter what happened, she hated the one thing that girls don't like: lightning and thunder.

She let out a whimper as she heard the rumble of thunder and another crash of lightning.

"U...sui..." she trailed off. This action caused her to smack herself.

_"Kya~! Don't you even dare to think about it, Misaki!" _she hissed at herself.

She had enough of her uncertainty and her confusion. She had to go to Usui right now. He was the only one (besides Aoi at times when Usui wasn't there) who could comfort her with his warm embrace, dry her tears with his hands, and kiss her until she felt happy.

She got off of her bed and walked over to the door that connected her room to his. She opened the door and stepped into the room.

It smelled like he sprayed too much of cologne and she also smelled some of his coconut shampoo, which meant that he just came out of the shower. She looked around until she saw him shirtless and he was staring out at the city.

"U...Usui?" she asked while looking down at the ground.

"Hai?" he stated nonchalantly as he turned around. He smirked once he saw Misaki standing a few feet away from him dressed up in a cami and pajama pants and she was looking down at the ground. "Kaichou? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I...I got scared." she blurted out.

He walked over to her and lifted up her head gingerly by the chin so that she was looking into his emerald green orbs.

"Scared, eh? Misa-chan, I thought you came here for something serious..." he whispered huskily, which made her blush furiously.

"Stop it!" Misaki screamed as she pushed him away from her and hid her eyes behind her bangs. "But...! Mi...Mi...Misa-chan wants to do something with you." she blurted out. She gasped, realizing what she said.

"Misa-chan wants to do something with me? Please continue on." Usui urged.

Misaki rose her head up so that she was looking into his eyes and she pulled her cami over her head slowly.

Usui's eyes were wide as he watched her wiggle out of her pajama pants.

"Please...Usui, please!" she begged, her eyes brimming with tears and her face was red at this point.

He walked up to her and looked down into her gold pools.

"Why are you teasing me so badly, Ayuzawa?" he whispered as he leaned in and tugged on her ear.

She whimpered as he pulled away.

"Usui..." she trailed off while pouting.

He looked into her eyes and she did the same. Silence hung over them for five minutes before he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

**!LEMON ALERT!**

* * *

She was surprised at first, she succumbed to his doings as she kissed him back. He lowered his hands down to her waist while she fisted her hands into his silky blonde hair. Her heart was jumpy and it fluttered with delight as he attempted to deepen the kiss. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she complied, making him slip his tongue into her mouth. She moaned softly into the kiss and he kept his hands on her waist as he pulled away.

"Ayuzawa." he stated in a serious voice as he looked into her eyes.

Misaki pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away while blushing.

"Usui...USUI!" Misaki exclaimed as she clung onto him. She tightened her grip on his torso as she buried her face into his chest.

He felt sick in the pit of his stomach once she choked out a sob and he felt something wet on his chest.

"Does...does Usui not want me? Does he think I'm useless?" she asked, her voice cracking. She continued to cry as Usui looked down at her.

Is this really Misaki Ayuzawa, the hot-headed, strong, hater of guys, and Student Council President that everyone at Seika High feared? Is this the pretty maid that he saw each time he came to Maid Latte? Usui wondered to himself. To him, she looked like a girl. A weak side of her.

"Usui thinks I'm useless! Usui thinks I'm hopeless! Usui thinks I'm worthless! Usui thinks I'm- - -" he silenced her before she continued.

"Misa-chan. What do you want me to do? If you really think I'm like that, then tell me what you want me to do." he stated seriously.

"I want you to show me that you love me." she said into his chest.

He said nothing as he picked her up and rested her on the bed in the room and he got on top of her.

"If you want me to do that, what do I do first?" he asked.

"I want a kiss." she said defiantly while crossing her arms over her chest.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against her own softly. He pulled away and led a trail of kisses towards her and nibbled on it. He did the same thing to the other and began to travel down to her neck. He nipped and sucked at her neck, marking a hickey on her, which showed her that he was hers.

She mewled as he ventured down to her breasts.

"This bra is in my way. So, Misa-chan, what should I now?" he asked, waiting for her permission to take off her bra.

"T...take it off." she hesitated for a second before saying what he had to do next. He smirked as he reached behind her back and unhooked the clasps on her bra and pulled it off.

He looked at her chest and she flushed a bright red once she saw where his eyes were. They were small, but they were okay. Now looking at her this way, she looked beautiful. She looked so beautiful that it was almost a sin.

"Usui...!" she exclaimed as she tried to cover herself. But, he moved her arms away from her chest and held them down with his hands on her wrists.

"Misa-chan, you're fine." he said before leaning in and sucking on the first velvety pink nipple. She threw her head back and moaned sensuously, which drove him crazy. He felt his erection growing just by hearing that one moan.

_"Ah shit...she's definitely a turn on."_ he thought to himself as he moved to the next nipple and sucked on it.

"Ah...ah! Usui...I have the next step for you...!" she exclaimed as he continued to suck on it. He pulled away from the nipple and looked at her.

"What do I do next?" he asked.

"Go...go lower." she commanded, her face still flushed red from what he just did.

"Hai, hai, Misa-chan." he said before moving his hand towards her underwear, which was black and it had a teddy bear on it. He smirked at this. "Childish much?" he questioned.

"Just continue!" she whined.

"Hai, hai." he said as he tugged on her underwear and pulled it down. He threw it into a random corner of the room and pressed his hand against her wet spot, which made her bite on her bottom lip. "You're wet, kaichou." he noted.

"Don't think I don't know that." she snapped.

"What now, kaichou? What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"...lick..." she trailed off.

"You want me lick you, kaichou?" he asked. She nodded, too embarrassed to say it. He moved his head down and he began to lick her.

She let out a high pitch squeal as he continued to lick her. He smirked as he continued his menstruations and licked her out. He loved those little noises that she was making and he was tempted to hear more. He gave it a long hard lick and she shrieked in ecstasy.

"Misa-chan...you're turning me on..." he trailed off as he rose his head to looked at her flustered face. "What now?" he asked.

"I want you to strip. Then..." she trailed off, not knowing how to say the next thing she wanted to say, due to the fact that it was too embarrassing.

"Then?" he questioned.

"Just strip!" she whined.

Usui got off the bed and he pulled off his black and blue plaid boxers and he got back on. "Now what?" he asked.

"I want you to watch me." she said. He sat down and looked at her. That was when his face turned red and his erection began to throb as she fondled with her breasts.

"Ayuzawa..." he trailed off.

She stuck one finger inside of her pussy and she moaned out loud as she stuck another finger inside. Usui watched her in wonder as she continued.

"Oh...oh, Usui..." she trailed off as she stuck a third finger in and she thrusted them in and out of her. Just as she was about to cum, he pinned her down and he removed her fingers from inside of her.

"I'm going to put me inside of you no matter what you try to do, Ayuzawa. I am not going to stand your teasing." he said as his eyes glowed dark purple. Her eyes were wide, knowing that look in his eyes. Whenever his eyes glowed dark purple, that meant he was turning into a lustful beast.

Without warning, he pushed himself inside of her and she screamed bloody murder as he broke her hymen. She began to throw a complete tantrum and she continued to scream as he continued to thrust in and out of her. Before she could scream again, he crushed his lips to hers hungrily.

He pulled away and she moaned as he continued to thrust inside of her.

"Oh, Usui! Keep going! Usui...I'm gonna cum!" she screamed.

"I am, too...but, I'm not going to cum if you don't first. Consider this your punishment, Ayuzawa." he told her. He thrusted inside of her once more before she came. It was too much for him and he released his load inside of her. He pulled out and laid down next to her.

"You're not useless. You're not hopeless. You're not worthless. You're you. And I love you, Misa-chan." he said.

"Ta...Takumi." she stammered as she cuddled up next to him.

"Night, Misaki." he whispered in her ear before closing his eyes and he fell asleep.

She smiled as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Aoi's face was flushed a tomato red and he dropped his recorder. He was too stunned to even mutter a word as he dropped to the floor and fainted.

* * *

**!END OF LEMON!**

* * *

_"Oh...oh, Usui..." _Misaki's jaw dropped as Aoi showed her what he had heard last night.

"I...I was drunk last night! I just had to be drunk! Better yet, it should've been a dream!" Misaki exclaimed, her face a bright red.

"Misaki." a voice said into her ear as they blew on it.

"Eeeeeek!" she turned around and saw the jerk that blew on her ear. "Usui...!" she growled angrily.

"What's up?" he questioned as he looked back and forth at a flustered Misaki and a pissed off Aoi.

Aoi glared at Usui as he pushed his chair out, stood up, and pointed at Misaki.

"She's a slut of a hag!" Aoi exclaimed before racing out of Misaki's hotel room.

* * *

**Me-And that's it!**

**Misaki and Usui-...*blushes***

**Aoi-I shouldn't have given that hag my hotel card!**

**Misaki-IT WAS ALL A DREAM, AOI!**

**Manager-Eh...? Misaki-chan and Usui-kun, what's going on?**

**Misaki-N-NOTHING!**

**Usui-R&R please. If you do, you get a virtual pie. For all you girls out there, you get a kiss from me. As for the boys, you get a Misa-chan plushie wearing a maid outfit. :p**


End file.
